The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various emerging processing devices, such as network devices, include multiple processing cores that are configured to access a shared memory space. Similarly other emerging processing devices include multiple memory banks that are configured to be accessed by a processing core. However, in various multiple core processing devices, each of the processing cores accesses a single shared memory or its own dedicated memory.